FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to self propelled riding mowers for cutting grass and the like, whereby the cutter unit is positioned in front of the power unit, and the cutter unit and power unit are pivotably connected together. The mower can maintain its cutter blades approximately parallel to the ground surface when the mower is traversing uneven terrain by the cutter unit pivoting with respect to the power unit.
More particularly, the invention relates to an impact resistant pivot connection between the power unit and the front pivotable cutter unit of a mower, whereby if the cutter unit as it is being pushed by the power unit abruptly engages an obstacle in its path, the twisting forces imparted between the cutter unit and power unit are resisted so as to minimize the damage and wear applied by such forces to the pivot connection between the cutter unit and power unit.